


Lost in a Dream

by vias_words



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bullying, Coming Out, Confusion, Crushes, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Prophetic Dreams, Realization, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vias_words/pseuds/vias_words
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is set to follow in his family's footsteps. At school, he is loved, respected, and feared. The screams of the tortured mudbloods never bothered him.That is, before the dreams started.His outlook on life is flipped upside down when he begins to dream of a world that could have been. A place that is happier, where muggle born and pureblood students are treated equally. A place where he wants to be.Scorpius doesn't fully understand what he sees in his sleep but he knows one thing for sure: he needs to find the dark-haired boy that appears everytime he closes his eyes.---Set in the second alternate reality from The Cursed Child, where Harry Potter is killed in the battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort reigns supreme.





	Lost in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-multichapter fic, so let me know what you think! It's significantly darker than most of what I post, but I do have a strange passion for writing darker stories, although they are usually original works of fiction that I don't post. But I loved how the second alternate timeline looked in The Cursed Child stage production so I had to write about it.
> 
> The personalities of the characters are very similar to how I write them in my longer multichapter rewrite of The Cursed Child, if you've read that. But the scenes in this story will most likely not be included in that fic, so there won't be any spoilers. 
> 
> Just as a warning, the story starts with a torture scene. Nothing too gory, but I wanted to warn people in case anyone is sensitive to anything like that. Feel free to skip ahead a bit and you will be fine from there! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Please!" The mudblood wailed, gasping for air as she seized in pain, "Just let me go!" She clutched her heaving chest, her arms streaked with blood that dripped down from her cuffed wrists that tethered her to the dungeon wall.

Axel Parkinson crouched beside her, chuckling at the helpless figure with delight. He grabbed her neck, forcing her chin up to look at him, his nails digging into her skin. The sight of her watery, pleading eyes only made him smile more.

"Filthy little mudblood," he spat, "You're lucky we don't just kill you! Rid the world of your kind." He let her go, her head falling as limp as a rag doll as she quivered in a ball on the bloodstained floor.

"I reckon once more will teach her a lesson," Axel stepped back, "Why don't you do the honours, Scorpius." He smirked at the tall boy beside him.

Scorpius looked at the mudblood, already bloodied and beaten with no strength to resist. She wasn't much younger than him but her frail cowering body made her seem like merely a child. She picked up her head, just enough that Scorpius caught her eye, which glistened with tears that fell down her scarred cheeks. He could see her lips move ever so slightly, muttering a soft ' _please_ ' as her final plea.

The small group of his peers that surrounded the girl waited eagerly for his next move. Scorpius took a deep breath and raised his wand.

" _Crucio!_ "

The girl's shriek echoed off the dungeon walls; music to the Hogwarts student's ears. She writhed in pain as the red-hued curse overtook her body.

After a few seconds of ear-splitting screams, Scorpius lowered his wand and the curse was lifted. The girl fell over in a heap, choking on sobs.

Scorpius turned so he could no longer see the tortured girl, "Take her away," he ordered two of the younger students. They quicked obeyed, rushing to unchain the girl. They took her by the arms, dragging her out of the dungeon to dispose of her off of school grounds.

"Bloody brilliant, Scorpius!" Axel clapped him on the back. "Professor Umbridge will be thrilled."

"Yeah, yeah, marvellous," Scorpius nodded. "I should go... you know, to wash up." He said, examining his bloodstained hands.

"Go on, then. See you at dinner, eh?"

"Right. O'course," Scorpius confirmed before rushing out the door. His footsteps echoed as he made his way down the hall briskly, hoping to make it to his dormitory without anyone stopping him.

But he was Scorpius Malfoy. It was impossible to move around the school in an anonymous fashion. He'd made it just halfway up the staircase before a voice called out for him.

"Scorpius!"

He turned to see Polly Chapman, waving as she skipped over to him, her black skirt swishing with every sway of her hips.

"Oh, hey Polly..." He greeted her with little enthusiasm.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" She said in a sing-songy tone.

Scorpius pointed over his shoulders, "Just back to my dorm to change out of these robes. Got some blood on them, you see." He held up the stained edge of his long black robes.

The sight of blood made her smile grow, "Oh, of course. I've heard what a wonderful job you've been doing with the mudbloods." She reached out, taking one of his hands and brushing over the dried blood with delicate fingers. "I hope you realise how amazing you are. Making the school a much purer place."

Scorpius pulled his hand away, "Well, its what the Dark Lord desires, just trying to be a loyal follower," His eyes darted to the side, wishing he could escape this conversation. He took a step away, hoping to give her a hint that he needed to go. Polly's flirting attempts were never all that subtle, although if anyone asked, he would continue to act oblivious to them.

"Of course," She nodded, taking another step up to close the gap between them that Scorpius had attempted to make, "But you're especially good at it. I've heard whispers that you'll even get Head Boy next year. Not to anyone's surprise."

Scorpius nodded, having been informed of the rumour on many occasions, "What an honour," He laughed with a certain veiled discomfort, "Now if you don't mind, I best be going. You know how blood can dry out the skin!" He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he made up an excuse to get away.

Polly frowned but allowed it, "Okay, see you later then. For Voldemort and Valour." She crossed her wrists over one another in salute.

Scorpius repeated the action as he started to back himself up the steps, "For Voldemort and Valour," He recited before turning on his heel to dart off.

After a quick stop to the toilets to scrub the blood off his hands, he ran off to his dormitory, throwing open the thick wooden door that creaked with centuries-old hinges. He slammed it behind him, rattling the portrait that hung from a nail in the wall.

Throwing off his cloak, Scorpius flopped face first onto his bed, heaving a sigh. He couldn't fight back his emotions anymore, the lump in his throat growing as he bit back a sob. Pulling his pillow closer to muffle the sound of his cries, the fabric began to grow wet with tears.

He was thankful he had a dormitory to himself so that no one could see him in such a vulnerable state. It hadn't been too difficult to pull a few strings with the Headmistress, as she doted on him like he was the king of the school--that seemed to be what everyone believed Scorpius to be. As the heir to the Malfoy name, he'd always had it easy in school. He quickly learned in his first year that it was easy to intimidate the other students into doing his bidding. Just his name alone would strike fear in their hearts. Scorpius never needed to do homework or worry about making friends. If he wanted it, he could have it.

The arrogant and pretentious mentality of the Malfoy family had been passed down to him and he'd learned to expect only the best. For fifteen years, he had believed that he deserved the respect and the power he held. He did his best to maintain his dignity and family legacy by helping to weed out the mudblood and blood traitors of the school. Torture was something he'd grown accustomed to.

But yet here he was, crying in his bed, his whole body filled with the heavy feeling of regret.

Everything had changed when he was 16. That's when the dreams began and his whole view of the world began to shift.

It started one night the previous summer, shortly before the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts. It had been particularly humid night, so waking up in a sweat was not out of the ordinary. But it wasn't the heat that had caused him to awake suddenly in the night: it was his dream.

The images still haunted him to this day, now seven months later in the chill of winter. He remembered every single one of them with a strange vividness that was unlike any other dreams he'd ever had. Normally his dreams had been random compilations of daily events, familiar faces, and jumbled storylines. Often times he couldn't even remember his dreams a few minutes after waking. But these dreams were different: it was as if he actually lived them.

He was still himself, he knew that for sure. He could feel it in his chest and see it from the place complexion of his hands and arms. The people all referred to him by his name. He was still Scorpius Malfoy but the world wasn't the one he knew.

Life as he knew it was dull with muted colours, his outfits consisting of regal black robes with a spattering of green if he was feeling particularly outgoing. The Hogwarts castle was dim and dank, the students all clad in matching black robes. Everyone walked with their heads bowed, as if fearing what lied behind every corner. Muffled mudblood screams often could be heard, rising up from the depths of the castle.

But in his dreams, everything seemed full of life and vibrancy. He was often in a castle, similar to Hogwarts, only this one felt happier as if the walls glowed with magic and cheer. Students still dressed in robes but accented in four colours--green, blue, red, and yellow--their uniforms composed of layered white collared shirts, bright ties, and grey jumpers. They laughed and skipped down the corridors, and the only shouts were ones of delight between friends. Everyone seemed so much happier and kinder--even Scorpius.

There were no signs of torture, no blood stained robes, or late night chases after blood traitors down the corridors. The students all seemed to get along better. Scorpius was even among muggleborns, who were treated just the same as any other pureblooded student. They were equals to him. And Scorpius no longer was treated like a king, but rather like an average boy.

At first, Scorpius brushed off his dream as some crazy delusion his sleepy mind had created. It took him a while to fall back asleep that night and he did his best to forget about it the next day. And maybe he would have if the dream hadn't occurred again the next night.

They started out short. Just a few broken scenes flashing before his eyes, many of them reoccurring every few nights. He'd often wake, shooting straight up, and panting as if he'd just been out for a jog. But as the weeks, and eventually, months, went on, the dreams became longer and clearer. And they never left his head.

Short snippets turned into days worth of events, filled with conversations, daily routines, and even lessons. Now when Scorpius arose after one of these dreams, it took time of him to adjust back to reality. It was as if, in his sleep, he travelled into another life--a better life.

As Scorpius' crying softened and tears lessened, the drowsiness began to take over his head. The edges of his vision began to blur as his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. No longer able to fight off sleep, he shut his eyes, welcoming the dreams as they began to fill his head.

When his eyes opened again, he was no longer in his usual dormitory--dark and dimly lit by torches, stone walls decorated with elaborate tapestries, a four-poster bed with black velvet curtains. No, he was somewhere new but he was struck with a distant familiarity.

It was a larger room, with high ceilings framed by stone arches. Green-tinted glass lanterns hung down from them, casting the room in a cyan light. Despite the cool-toned lighting, the room was warm, a crackling fire sparked in a towering fireplace, the mantle topped with several oddities--a miniature wooden chest with silver hinges, a few small skulls of long-dead creatures, and a pewter goblet filled with dust.

A magnificent Turkish rug was laid out on the floor by the fire, where two tufted leather sofas faced each other, a small table in the centre. It was there that Scorpius found himself, leaning against a green velvet throw pillow. Around him, a few other students milled about. Across the room, sat at a square wooden table, two girls faced each other in a game of wizard chess. Another boy sat with his back against the wall, engulfed in a book. On the far side of the room, stairs led up to the dormitories, where students came and left, often chatting with groups of friends.

He knew he was at Hogwarts but it wasn't the Hogwarts that he grew up in.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice said to Scorpius as a figure came into view, clutching a few books. "Hector found it funny to throw some powdered snake scales in my potion and well, it ended up exploding all over the table. I had to stay late to clean it up." The boy huffed in irritation before flopping beside Scorpius on the sofa.

Scorpius looked over at the boy, finding himself saying, "S'alright. I was just finishing up some charms work." He never had control over what he said and did, finding himself feeling as if under the Imperio curse--he was in his body, viewing the world, but he had no control over it.

"I don't know how you don't go mad from it all. I'm taking the bare minimum of courses and I'm still overwhelmed!" The boy slumped back into the sofa, shutting his eyes from the day's worth of exhaustion.

"I dunno. I just like school work, I guess." Scorpius, liking schoolwork? It was unheard of! He hadn't touched a school book in over three years. He'd always gotten some nerd to do it for him.

"Well, you're definitely not right in the head," The boy let out a soft chuckle, not meaning any harm by the banter. He opened his eyes, looking straight into Scorpius'.

There was a pang in his chest. His heart always seemed to beat faster than normal when he was around the boy. And he _always_ seemed to be around him in these dreams.

The boy--his name was something funny, Albus was it?--seemed to be the best friend of dream-Scorpius. They travelled the corridors as a duo, eating their meals together, goofing off in lessons with one another, and even sharing the same dormitory, taking two beds next to each other. In his dreams, they were almost never apart.

Scorpius had never seen this boy before--he certainly didn't attend the school back in his reality. He'd have remembered someone like him--a heart-shaped face with a sharp jawline, warm-toned skin with striking green eyes. His hair was slightly scruffy, on the longer side with fringe that brushed over his eyebrows. When standing next to each other, Scorpius felt as if he towered over the boy, and, while Scorpius had always been tall and lanky, the boy was definitely lacking in stature.

Despite not knowing the boy in real life, something in his heart seemed to recall the boy fondly--almost too fondly. Scorpius could feel the sweat pooling in his hands, his cheeks heating up if he stole too long of a glance at the boy's features, and a shortness of breath as he rambled on like some sort of awkward geek. Real life Scorpius had never felt like he did around the boy before. And he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Only one more year before I can be free of this place," The boy--Abus--muttered, looking around the room with disgust.

Scorpius didn't share the feeling, "I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet."

Albus raised an eyebrow but didn't seem too shocked by the reply, "So you'd rather be here, facing constant bullying and humiliation every day for the rest of your life?" Scorpius bullied? Normally he was the one doing all the bullying and torturing around the school. It was odd to be on the receiving end.

"Well, I suppose not the rest of my life. But I don't think I'm ready to be an adult yet. Have to get a job, make my own money, start a family. It all seems like too much, you know?" Scorpius shrugged.

"I don't know about any jobs or families yet, but I certainly am ready to live on my own and out of my dad's constant shadow." Albus crossed his arms in front of him. Something about this boy's dad always seemed to trouble him but Scorpius never found out why. If he was anything like his own dad, he could understand some of the boy's bitterness.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't think much of that will change once you leave Hogwarts. Your surname is always going to be Potter." Scorpius told him. Potter...why did that sound so familiar?

The boy huffed, blowing some of his fringe up and out of his eyes, "Well then maybe I will just live among the muggles. Merlin knows I'm rubbish at magic anyways." Muggles? He'd be banished from the wizarding world if he did that in Scorpius' reality. Maybe even killed.

The boy continued, eyes looking far off as if lost in thought about his future, "Or maybe I will get rid of it when I get married," He said as if the idea his just come to him.

"Your surname? What, and change it to your wife's name? I mean it's a bit out of the ordinary, especially among wizards, but I'm all for breaking traditions." Surnames held great importance in wizarding families, filled with pride and meaning or even shame in some cases. Without Malfoy in his name, Scorpius would be a nobody.

The boy's eyes grew wide as if he realised he said something he shouldn't have, his cheeks reddening as he said, "Oh right. My wife, of course. Strange isn't it..." He looked away into the fire to hide his face from Scorpius.

But Scorpius was starting to catch on, his own heartbeat seeming to grow louder, "A-Albus? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond at first, still focusing on the fire. Scorpius reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched slightly at his touch.

"Albus?"

The boy turned his head slowly back to look at Scorpius. His eyes darted around the room to where the other students were. 

"Scorpius," He started slowly, "I should tell you something..."

Scorpius leaned forward in anticipation.

Albus started to open his mouth again but was quickly cut off by a shout.

"Oi, Potter!" 

Albus froze at the sound of the gruff voice. Scorpius looked to see another, much larger boy marching over to them. 

The boy grabbed at Albus' head with his meaty hand, giving it a forceful shove that almost knocked Albus off the sofa. 

"Thanks a lot for ratting on me in potions today," he said with a snarl, "Not only did I get detention but you lost Slytherin points, yet again. It's like you're trying to sabotage us." 

Scorpius stood up from the sofa, facing the bully in a sudden rush of confidence, "Leave him alone, Hector." He defended his friend, his hand hovering over where he kept his wand hidden in his robes.

Hector just laughed, "Oh look at wee Scorpius, trying to play hero and protect his _boyfriend_."

"He's not my boyfriend," Albus grumbled, his eyes narrowing at the bully.

Somehow Albus' words hurt Scorpius more than any of the taunting. He felt a jab in his stomach, glancing over at Albus and trying to hide his hurt expression. Why did Scorpius feel that way? He didn't even know this boy--not in real life at least.

"Whatever, Potter. Just watch it next time, or you'll end up hanging from the rafters by the leg of your trousers." Hector threatened before storming off. 

"What a tosser," Scorpius said with a huff before sitting back down again beside his friend.

"I'm used to it. The consequences of being Albus Potter, the Slytherin squib." He rolled his eyes, curling his legs up on the cushion and leaning his elbow on the arm of the sofa. 

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Scorpius prodded slightly, curiosity still filling him.

But Albus just shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

Scorpius opened his mouth to say more when a lough bang startled him awake. He bolted upright, his eyes trying to focus back on the real world, back to his dark dorm room. 

The bang came again on his door, in two quick repetitions. Scorpius rose from his bed to open it. 

A scrawny boy in his year stood on the other side, clutching a stack of books and papers against his chest, "Er, hi Malfoy. Just wanted to deliver you the homework you asked for." He quivered slightly in Scorpius' presence, avoiding any direct eye contact. 

"Oh," Scorpius nodded, accepting the stack of work, "Thank you."

The boy's head quirked slightly, almost puzzled. He'd never been thanked for his work before. 

Scorpius realised the slip up in his usual harsh persona, "Now, sod off!" He said, slamming the door in his face. He heard the boy's footsteps run off down the corridor. 

Dropping the work on his desk, Scorpius began to pace around the room, trying to analyse every detail of his most recent dream.

Ever since they began, Scorpius had felt himself changing. He had gone from someone cruel and heartless to someone who tried more to understand both himself and the world around him. It was as if the dreams had somehow helped him become more in touch with emotions he never knew he had: sadness, yearning, pitty, and compassion. He no longer felt like himself which wouldn't have been a bad thing, except this new version of himself--the version from his dreams--didn't fit in his world. 

As a Malfoy and a staunch follower of the Dark Lord, he was expected to be ruthless, harsh, and inflict violence to prove his loyalty. That had never been a problem before he saw the world in a different light. Now, he couldn't help but feel regret for all his actions. He hated the thought of hurting any more people. But he had no other choice. If people thought he had changed, he'd lose all respect and dignity. He'd even be susceptible to suspicions of being a traitor. 

He had to play his role, but he didn't know how much longer he could continue before driving himself mad with grief and guilt.

When awake, he longed for the world that he saw in his dreams. Something about it felt right. Something about it felt wonderful. But it was all in his head. There was no way it could be real. He had no clear explanation for what he saw. 

Everything seemed familiar yet so different. He went to Hogwarts, yes, but it was not the sinister school he attended that encouraged torture and violence. He'd even seen some of his peers in his dreams. Polly Chapman passed him in the corridors, her robes detailed in red. But she never tried to chat or flirt with him, like in real life. Instead, she hardly paid him any mind or would scoff at his attempts at friendliness. 

Many students shared names and faces to the ones he knew, but never the same personalities. Even his friends that he'd grown up with and known for years, didn't even spare his a second glance in his dreams. In fact, his only friend seemed to be the dark haired boy, Albus. But yet he didn't recognise him at all.

Somehow, the boy, who was practically a stranger to Scorpius outside of his dreams, was the one thing he missed the most when awake. There was no one else like him in the real world--not anyone that Scorpius knew. Sure, he had friends, but none like Albus. That was a real friendship. One based on care and loyalty, not one fear and respect. Scorpius would never stand up for any of his friends in the way he had for Albus. Usually, if they were threatened, it wouldn't bother Scorpius in the slightest. But the sight of Albus being bullied riled him up inside. 

Scorpius wanted--no, _needed _\-- to find this boy. Perhaps, if the other kids in his dream existed, so too did Albus. His subconscious couldn't create a person like that on its own, right? Something tugged at his chest, a longing for the boy in his dreams. It was a crazy feeling. One that Scorpius wished he could ignore or deny. It would be so much easier if he felt this way towards Polly Chapman. Or _any_ of the other girls in his school. But he only felt that way for one person. Albus. __

__Albus Potter._ _

___Potter._ _ _

__Something in Scorpius' head clicked and he audibly gasped, freezing in place. He knew where he'd heard that name now. It should have been so obvious to him._ _

__He quit his pacing, throwing on a clean robe before rushing out the door. He sprinted down the corridors of the school, ignoring any looks he got from those passing by. It wasn't until he reached the gargoyle on the second floor that he came to a halt, taking a moment to catch his breath and compose himself before he spoke the password._ _

__The gargoyle stepped aside, revealing the door behind it. With a deep breath, Scorpius knocked on the door._ _

__A high pitched voice answered, "You may come in."_ _

__Scorpius pushed his shoulders back, using his most confident stride to enter the Headmistress' office. He found her sitting at her desk, a thick wooden table with complexly carved legs that must have been centuries old. She'd covered it in a pink cloth that matched the drapes, rug, and just about all the rest of the decorations in the office. Even her clothes shared the same rosy hue._ _

__"Ah!" She let out an airy sound of exclamation, "Scorpius Malfoy. What a pleasure."_ _

__"Professor Umbridge," Scorpius approached the desk, trying to maintain the dignity that the school had come to expect from him, "Please excuse my intrusion."_ _

__The frog-like woman smiled. Her smiles never brought anyone comfort or reassurance. There was something slimy and evil behind those eyes. Scorpius knew her core was much darker and sinister than her plump pink exterior._ _

__"No bother at all, dear. It is always an honour to receive a visit from one of my very top students," Her pink stained lips curled as her beady eyes followed him. "Now what may I assist you with?"_ _

__Scorpius cleared his throat, "Well, I was hoping to make a request. I know it isn't usually permitted for students to travel off Hogwarts grounds, but something rather urgent has come to my attention. Something I must inform my father of. I was hoping you would be so kind as to allow me to borrow some Floo Powder." Scorpius chose his words carefully. He had no difficulty bossing around fellow students but Headmistress was another story._ _

__She pursed her lips, "Well, it certainly is an unusual request." She thought, "And it's urgent, you say?"_ _

__"Oh yes. I'd have owled my father if I had the option."_ _

__Umbridge let out a small tutting noise, "Mr Malfoy, of course, you are aware that just because of your family name, I can't exempt you from all of the rules."_ _

__Scorpius' heart dropped._ _

__"But," She continued, "Since it is an urgent matter and you are a very well respected student, both by the school and by me personally, I suppose I can allow it." She rose from her chair, making her way to the fireplace. She picked up a small golden box from the mantle, opening the lid and holding it out for Scorpius._ _

__Scorpius let a small smile slip, "Thank you so much, Headmistress. I appreciate your generosity." He dripped his fingers inside the box, taking out a small portion of powder._ _

__"I expect you to be back no later than half-past eight, Mr Malfoy. Or else these certain little privileges may have to be revoked," She gave him a small wink and let out a throaty giggle._ _

__Scorpius tried not to shutter, "Of course, professor." He threw the powder down at his feet, shouting his destination._ _

__Soon, he was whisked off his feet and shot out of another fireplace somewhere across the country. Getting up, he brushed himself off and found himself facing his father, who sat at the desk of his home office, right where Scorpius had expected him to be._ _

__"Scorpius? What on earth are you doing here?" Draco narrowed his eyes._ _

__"Father, I--"_ _

__"Did you smuggle Floo powder? If Umbridge hears, she could have you expelled for leaving the school grounds. Do you know what that would do to our reputation?"_ _

__"Father, it's fine. I had permission. I needed to speak with you." Scorpius finally managed to get out. Now that he was in the presence of his father, he was no longer feeling so confident. It was highly likely that he would just laugh in his face or accuse him of going insane._ _

__"What could possibly be so important that you couldn't just send me an owl?" He leaned back, crossing his arms with a furrowed brow, not too thrilled by his son's unexpected arrival._ _

__"Well, I--errr..." Scorpius wasn't sure the best way to start. How do you word something as peculiar as his predicament?_ _

__Draco tapped his foot impatiently, "Spit it out, son. I haven't got all evening. There's lots of work I need to be doing for the Ministry._ _

__"Well, I've been having these dreams," Scorpius finally admitted, realising how silly it sounded coming out of his mouth._ _

__Draco lowered his head slightly, putting his hand over his eyes to rub his temples, "Scorpius, I really don't need to hear about any of that kind of business. You're 17, you should know that's normal by now. Just ask the girl out already if--"_ _

__"No!" Scorpius almost shouted, "I mean--no, sir. That's not at all the dreams I'm talking about."_ _

__His father looked relieved, although still slightly discomforted, "Oh. Well, that's good, then. In that case, go on." He motioned for him to continue._ _

__"I've been having these dreams, "Scorpius repeated slowly, trying to buy time to think of how to explain them, "These eerily vivid dreams. And I can't work out what the mean."_ _

__"This sound like a question for your divination professor, not me."_ _

__Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, Scorpius shook his head, "I can't do that. The subject matter--well it's strange. It's not something I could discuss with a professor."_ _

__His father still looked confused but said nothing more, waiting for him to explain further._ _

__"I'm not sure even what they are. If they are just some random nonsense that keeps occurring or if it some sort of weird future. But they just feel so real. As if I'm actually there, living them in real time."_ _

__Draco glanced down at the papers in front of him and then back at the clock, "Son, is there a point you're getting to or have you just come all this way to waste my time?"_ _

__Scorpius huffed, rushing to the question he needed to ask, "Does Harry Potter have any surviving relatives?"_ _

__Draco scoffed, looking surprised that Scorpius would even ask such a thing, "Of course not. All of the Potters are dead or were killed decades ago. There's no one else."_ _

__Scorpius bit his lip, "Well are there any other wizards with that name? Have you ever heard of anyone called Albus?"_ _

__"Albus Dumbledore?" Draco raised an eyebrow._ _

__"No, Albus Potter."_ _

__Draco blinked, "I'm sorry?" He shook his head, "There is no one that goes by a name as ridiculous as that. We would know. Now, what's got you asking such arbitrary questions?"_ _

__Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, feeling more perplexed than before he arrived, "He's a boy in my dreams. He's in every single one of them. I--I think he's my best friend." He could tell his father was struggling to follow so he began to elaborate, "I have these dreams where we go to Hogwarts together. But it isn't like Hogwarts--not really. It's much brighter and happier. And there's no torture either. Mudbloods even attend like normal students. Albus and I, we both are something called 'Slytherin' and we live in the dungeons, only the room is really nice and cosy."_ _

__His father's eyes widened slightly but quickly narrowed again, denying his thoughts, "You must have just read some old book on Hogwarts. That's all." He brushed his hand through the air._ _

__Scorpius shook his head, with recoiling slightly, "I don't read books, dad."_ _

__Frowning, Draco leaned forward against his desk, "Tell me more about what you know. About the school."_ _

__It wasn't a challenge. Scorpius could remember almost every detail from his dreams._ _

__"Well, we wear robes with four different coloured collars. My robe is green. So is Albus'. Sometimes there's this big feast in the Great Hall. We sit at a table with all the other people who wear green. And then the headmistress--she's not Umbridge though, she some old Scottish lady--she gives a speech. In some of my dreams, Albus and I are in classes together. And I actually like doing the work. I actually _like_ school. But the other kids don't seem to like me much. My other friends are there too, except they aren't really my friends anymore. Some of them don't even know who I am. In fact, most of the kids are rather mean to the both of us. Albus says it's something about his name but I don't know why." _ _

__Draco rubbed his chin, not sure what to make of his son's stories. Scorpius could see a glimmer of concern in his eyes._ _

__' _He must think I'm absolutely mental,_ ' Scorpius thought, beginning to worry that telling his father was a mistake. _ _

__He continued to try and explain himself, "There's something about these dreams, dad. I don't know what it is, but they aren't like normal dreams. I'm there. I'm truly there. And I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me when I tell you that I think there is some truth behind them. And I want them to be true. I want to live in that world." He had to stop, another lump forming in his throat. He tried to swallow it, he tried to remain dignified, but 17 years of bottled up emotions were threatening to burst out and shatter him into a million pieces, like pouring boiling water into a glass bottle. He couldn't take the pressure any longer. He watched as a tear fell from his cheek and onto the wood floor by his feet._ _

__Despite his sniffling, he was determined to go on, his voice now quivering, "I've done bad things, dad. Unforgivable things. I don't want to torture people any longer. I don't want to cause any more pain. I see myself in a different way."_ _

__His father wasn't sure how to deal with his grown son's weeping. Normally, he'd view it as pitiful, a sign of weakness. But now, he said nothing of it._ _

__"I don't understand, Scorpius. These dreams...how can they have impacted you so greatly?"_ _

__Scorpius wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robes, "It's just different. Everyone seems so--so happy. I may not be popular or cool there, but yet, it just feels so much better. Like I belong there. And I have him. Albus, he--he accepts me. He's closer than any friend I've ever had in real life," Scorpius paused to take a breath before continuing, "I just woke up from a dream where he and I were in a room. Everything was pretty dark and green and the windows look as if they were underwater. Albus and I were sitting on a sofa by the fire just talking. But we laughed and teased each other. And it was just so _nice_ to have a friend like that. But then this boy came over and started to make fun of him so I stood up for him because I--" Scorpius cut off his rambling, not sure if he should even say what he was thinking._ _

__Bracing himself, Scorpius finished in a quiet voice, "--because I really like him."_ _

__"You really like him?" Draco repeated, narrowing his eyes as he tried to understand._ _

__Bowing his head to avoid looking at his father, Scorpius admitted, "I--I think I might be in love with him, dad. In the dream but in real life too. But I don't know who he is. Or where he is. But I want to find him. I need to know who he is."_ _

__Draco was silent._ _

__Scorpius was afraid to look up and see his reaction._ _

__Time seemed to drag on as no one said anything._ _

__His father finally cleared his throat and Scorpius braced himself for the worst._ _

__"Well," Draco started, his voice now calm and even, "I'm not sure what to tell you, Scorpius. There's no one by the name of Albus Potter. Not in Britain, at least."_ _

__Scorpius waited for another second, expecting his father to yell at him. But he said nothing more. Scorpius peeped up at his father; he didn't look angry. He didn't look as though he might spit some nasty words at him or accuse him of damaging their family honour. In fact, he just looked normal, waiting for Scorpius to say something more._ _

__But he couldn't say anything as he was hit with a sudden wave of emotions. There was no stopping the rush of tears or the shaky breathing. Scorpius became a sobbing mess. If any of his schoolmates saw him, there'd be no hearing the end of it. It was disgraceful, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He whole body trembled with every gasp for air and he started to feel dizzy. It took all his strength to remain on his feet, for if he fell to the floor, then there'd be no regaining his dignity after that._ _

__"Scorpius?" His father's voice sounded far off, muffled by Scorpius' sobs. "Scorpius, please sit down." His voice was raised in concern but Scorpius was frozen in place. If he moved, he might collapse._ _

__Draco stood up, coming to the aid of his son. Wrapping an arm around him, his father guided him to the chair that faced his desk. Scorpius fell back into the chair, clutching his chest with one arm and using the other to try and wipe his face, but the tears kept coming._ _

__"I don't want to be who I am," Scorpius cried out._ _

__His father crouched down in front of him, trying to be at his level, "Scorpius," he tried to get him to quiet down so he could hear him, "Scorpius...Scorp." He put a hand on his knee, gripping it firmly, his other hand still resting on his shoulder._ _

__Scorpius managed to even out his breathing slightly and picked his head up just enough to look his dad in the eyes._ _

__Draco looked up at him with a soft expression that Scorpius wasn't used to seeing, "Scorp, I don't care who you love. I mean, I'd much prefer a more tangible person but that's beside the point."_ _

__A wave of relief washed over him, but he still shook his head, "It's not just that. I don't want to be so--so evil. I've hurt people, dad. I know they're mudbloods, but they're still _people_."_ _

__His father frowned, looking as if, he too, was wrestling with something similar inside of him, "I know, Scorpius."_ _

__Scorpius blinked, causing a couple more tears to leak from the corner of his eyes, "Y-you do?"_ _

__Draco stood, pulling out his wand. With a sweeping motion of his arm, he cast the imperturbable charm on the doors and windows. He lived alone in the Malfoy Manor, but he wasn't about to take any chances of anyone overhearing._ _

__Taking a deep breath, he began to pace around the room, his son's eyes following him, "I never wanted it to be this way. You're more like me than I thought. I always raised you to be stronger than I was, hoping that you'd never get into the same mess that I did. Neither of us had a choice; we had to join the dark side. I hoped that if you were raised differently, you'd be impenetrable. You wouldn't feel the fear and the pain and the pressure that I faced at your age. But that isn't how humans are, I suppose. Not good ones, at least."_ _

__"Of course," Draco continued, "Your mum argued with me. She was a much kinder person than I ever was. I see her in you too, son. I wish things could be different. I really do."_ _

__For the first time that evening, Scorpius felt completely speechless. He never expected to hear such a thing from his father. His father, of the great Malfoy family, who aided the Dark Lord as one of his closest allies. His father, a Ministry worker who proved his allegiance every day, gaining the respect of even the Minister for Magic. His father, who joined the Deatheaters when he was younger than Scorpius. He never had any doubt about his father's loyalties before. But now, he was seeing a completely different side to him._ _

__"I don't know what you're seeing in your dreams," His father continued, stopping his pacing to lean against his desk in front of Scorpius, "But there are some details that I can't deny. The school, the common room, the robes..."_ _

__"...What about Albus?"_ _

__Draco shook his head, pondering, "Maybe it could be--" He stopped, feeling foolish. "No, it can't."_ _

__Scorpius leaned forward in his seat, "What?" He needed to know._ _

__Sighing, his father admitted the crazy idea, "Maybe you're seeing what could have been..."_ _

__"What could have been? Y-you mean if Voldemort hadn't won the war?"_ _

__He nodded, "I don't know how it's possible. But that's the only reasoning I can come up with to explain what you may be seeing."_ _

__An idea popped into his father's head, causing him to cross the room to a bookshelf in the corner. With a wave of his wand, a book flew out and into his hand. Tapping the cover with his wand, the book opened itself to the right page, with a flutter of paper. He brought the book over to Scorpius, holding it up for him to see the photo pictured inside._ _

__Staring back at him on the pages was the same green eyes he saw in every dream. Scorpius gasped. The photograph looked just like Albus, albeit a bit younger with glasses and a different haircut._ _

__Draco closed the book after he got the response he expected, "That's Harry Potter back in the fourth year."_ _

__Scorpius felt like he might start crying again, "Dad," he whimpered, "What are we going to do?"_ _

__Sighing, his father walked himself back around the desk, placing himself back in his chair, "I'm sure I don't need to convince you that there isn't a way to magically teleport ourselves into the world you see in your head."_ _

__Scorpius nodded a pang in his chest. If it really was an alternative reality, like they thought it to be, he knew it was a hopeless task. No one can change the past in a way as significant as that. Harry Potter was dead. Voldemort won. Albus Potter didn't exist._ _

__Burying his face in his hands, Draco took a moment to think, trying to concoct some sort of plan. Scorpius waited, wondering what would become of him and his family._ _

__Lifting his head, Draco looked his son firmly in the eyes, "Do you think you can make it through the rest of the school year?"_ _

__Scorpius considered it. He saw himself in the Great Hall, his cronies trying to get him to bully the others. He knew he'd have to go to the dungeons every day and listen to the horrible screams of the muggle-born students and be expected to inflict harm on them And he pictured himself back in his dorm, crying himself to sleep before the dreams came to haunt him. He couldn't put himself through another five months of it._ _

__"I can't. I really can't," Scorpius admitted, shaking his head._ _

__He expected his dad to be angry, but he just nodded his head, the idea cementing in his mind, "Well, then. We'll leave tonight." Draco stood up and started towards the door._ _

__Scorpius shot up, "Tonight?" He began to follow his dad out._ _

__"Pack what you have left in your room. Only take what you really need. We will have to travel light. We can't make it look like we left too deliberately. Just some clothes to last a few days."_ _

__"But--" Scorpius began to feel overwhelmed by the thought of leaving on such short notice. How could he pack up his entire life and leave everything behind him so quickly?_ _

__"I will have to call a muggle cab. We should avoid travelling by magic until we are out of the country. It will be harder to track us that way."_ _

__"Dad," Scorpius reached for his father's arm to stop him, "where are we going?"_ _

__Draco frowned, "Somewhere we'll be safe. As long as we are in this country, they will hunt for us. The Dementors will suck our souls as soon as they get the chance. There's no other way."_ _

__Scorpius dropped his arm, letting his dad disappear into his bedroom to collect his things. Scorpius stood frozen for a moment, letting everything sink in. He would be leaving his home. His country. Everything he'd ever known._ _

__But, he'd never have to return to Hogwarts. Never have to hurt any more innocent people._ _

__With a sudden resurgence of energy, Scorpius rushed into his room to get packed._ _

__When the clock chimed at eight, the Malfoy's were standing by the front gate of their manor, their entire lives packed into two bags. They'd taken only what they needed: a few days worth of clothes, some previsions, a medical kit, and a family portrait taken the year before Astoria died. Wearing muggle clothes to blend into the crowd, Draco told the cab driver to take them to the nearest airport._ _

__Scorpius could sense his father was on edge the entire time, refusing to stand still for even a second. They bought tickets for the soonest flight they could get on that would take them out of the country. Even as they waited for the boarding call, his dad made them move around the airport, not wanting to stay in one place too long. It was unlikely that anyone would know they had left yet unless Umbridge sounded the alarms when Scorpius failed to arrive at half past eight._ _

__Neither of them was able to settle until the plane was in the air with them seated amongst the unsuspecting muggles._ _

__Scorpius stared out the small oval window as the ground below turned into a patchwork quilt of fields, cities, and villages, then disappeared beneath the clouds. The deep blue of the night sky blended together with the dark ocean and he was unable to see where sea met sky. Finally, he shut the white plastic shade, blocking the view outside._ _

__Leaning back in his chair, he let his eyes droop until the rattling noise of the plane engine faded away._ _

__When the world came into focus again, he was back on Hogwarts grounds. The sun shone in the blue sky, reflecting brightly off the sheet of heavy snow that covered the ground between the forbidden forest and the castle. Students, bundled in their winter robes, skated on the frozen lake with their friends. A couple of first years worked together to build up a snowman, complete with an old pointed hat. On the hill leading up to the school, a group of students in red and gold scarves created makeshift sledges from what looked like the deconstructed chest plates from the suits of armour that lined the school corridors._ _

__Scorpius trudged through the snow, ready to return to the warm castle, where he could cosy up under a blanket and read by the fire after spending the last hour in the cold, skating on the lake._ _

__There was a soft _whump_ noise as something landed in the snow next to Scorpius' foot, causing him to jump a little. He turned around to see Albus, trailing behind him with a few balls of snow cradled in his arm and a mischevious grin on his face._ _

__"You have truly terrible aim," Scorpius laughed at his friend._ _

__"Oh, eat dragon dung," Albus rolled his eyes playfully, throwing another snowball at Scorpius, this time hitting him on the shoulder._ _

__Scorpius raised his eyebrows in a challenge, "Oh, game on, Potter!" He began to gather snow, forming his own small projectiles._ _

__They chased each other through the snow, throwing clumps of it at each other. Neither of them was too athletic, causing most of their throws to miss their target, leaving them in fits of childish giggles._ _

__Scorpius managed to get close enough to Albus to plant a snowball straight into the back of his head. Flecks of snow exploded across the dark hair, the cold water dripping down his neck._ _

__"Argh!" He cried out, spinning around to face Scorpius. Out of ammo, he ran after him and tackled him to the ground._ _

__Scorpius barely had time to react before he was knocked over into the bed of fluffy snow. The cold seeped through his robes and across his back, but he was too busy laughing to care. Albus was strew across him, halfway on top of Scorpius, sharing in the laughter._ _

__Soon, their snickering subsided and let were left lying on the ground, staring face-to-face at one another. Scorpius grinned up at Albus and noticed a glimmer in his eyes._ _

__Before Scorpius knew it, it wasn't just their gaze that met. Albus's lips were on his in a light, tentative kiss. Scorpius' felt his heart skip a beat._ _

__But all too soon, it was over. Albus pulled away, his face bright red. He quickly got to his feet and brushed the snow off his cloak._ _

__"S-sorry..." Albus stammered out._ _

__Scorpius didn't respond, standing up only to pull Albus in by the fabric of his cloak, connecting their lips again._ _

__Frozen in shock at first by Scorpius' reciprocated feelings, Albus soon melted into the kiss. His arms fell to Scorpius' hips to pull him in closer._ _

__Despite the snow and the freezing temperatures, Scorpius felt nothing but warmth in the embrace of his best friend._ _

__When they separated, they exchanged a smile. Scorpius let out an awkward giggle, not sure what to say. He'd waited way too long for that moment._ _

__"Come on, Scorp," Albus finally said, a cheesy grin still plastered across his pink flushed face, "Let's get inside before we freeze." He held out his hand, which Scorpius gladly accepted._ _

__They walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand. And for once, they didn't care what people thought of them. As long as he was with Albus, that was all Scorpius needed._ _

__Scorpius was happy._ _

__Truly happy._ _

__"Scorpius," He felt his arm being shaken. "Wake up."_ _

__His eyes opened slowly as he was pulled back into reality. Every fibre of his being wanted to drag himself back down to the moment in his dream. He wanted to feel Albus' hand in his, but all he felt was the stiff plastic of the aeroplane seat armrest he was clutching._ _

__Sitting up, he brushed his fingers over his lips. It had all felt so real. He had felt the cold, wet snow and bitter wind in his face. He tasted Albus' lips on his, a soft subtle mintiness. His heart still beat as fast as it had when Albus' lips met his._ _

__But Albus wasn't there._ _

__Scorpius was in his aeroplane seat. The plane had stopped moving and the muggles in the seats around him began to stir, collecting their things from the overhead compartments._ _

__"We're here," His dad told him as he struggled to stand up straight under the low plane ceilings._ _

__Scorpius took a deep breath, following his father down the skinny aisle between the rows of seats to the other end of the plane. Sunlight greeted them where the door of the aircraft was opened, a neatly dressed flight attendant wishing the passengers well as they exited._ _

__As Scorpius turned out the door, he stopped at the top of the steps, looking out onto the runway. He gazed out over the airport and up to the sky which was painted with pale pinks and yellows as the sun still rose on the horizon._ _

__His father turned to see him still paused at the top of the stairs, "Come on now, Scorp."_ _

__Scorpius looked down to where his father waited, taking a deep breath before he stepped out into the unknown life that awaited him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned but I liked the direction it was going in so I just rolled with it and ta-dah! 
> 
> The ending was originally going to be a lot sadder too, where Scorpius ended up going back to his life at Hogwarts. He still had the dream with Albus in the snow but woke up to find that he was still in his dorm room trapped in his old life. But then as I was writing the scene with Draco, things started moving in another direction, so I decided to leave it on a more hopeful ending.
> 
> If you are interested, I also have another Scorbus fic, called Albus Potter and the Cursed Legacy. It's a multichapter book that is essentially a rewrite of The Cursed Child but with a new plot. No time travel or children of Voldemort in that one. It's a much lighter fic than this one and I really enjoy writing it because I just love Albus and Scorpius!
> 
> As always, my tumblr messages are always open if you want to chat! vias-words.tumblr.com


End file.
